


Earn It

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has too many books and unpacking them is taking too long. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: MaddieBonanaFana

Rumple’s hands held on to the shelves.

Belle asked if his leg was hurting him, but once he answered that it wasn’t, she didn’t bother to help him keep balance. Instead, she crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned back against the empty bookshelf, one hand on his waist, the other holding on to his tie. His cock was trapped between her thighs, but only just so. She was too lean for there to be any significant pressure. He’d ask her to pull her legs just a little closer, but so far she hadn’t cared for any of his pleas.

“May I be inside you?”

“You may not.”

“Can you touch me?”

“I can, but I won’t.”

“May I go faster?”

“No. In fact, you can slow down.”

“Will you take your panties off?”

“Why?”

That simple word had made him the most frustrated. Why indeed. She wouldn’t allow him inside, not tonight, and not for as long as her precious books remained in those horrible boxes.

“I said slow down,” she repeated, his face just inches from hers, panting and sweating and pleading. To make sure he’d obey, she spread her legs, just enough to make him gasp.

“No, please, I’ll slow down,” he rasped, immediately changing his pace. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Belle giggled. “So desperate. It’s only been three days. Where is all this rush when I need your help to unpack my books? I helped you unpack your trinkets.”

“You just have so many books, darling.”

“Do I?” Belle asked, dangerously. She spread her legs open, leaving nothing but the fabric of her panties for him to rub the tip of his cock. He groaned and sobbed her name, but Belle just kissed the corner of his mouth. “Your two minutes are up, love. Kneel.”

He dropped to the floor heavily, his chest heaving, a hard cock untouched and unsatisfied.

“Now, Rumple, keep your hands on your back. You’re going to make an effort to please me, won’t you?” she asked.

He nodded frantically.

“Good.” She pushed her panties down to her ankles and spread her legs further apart. “Because if you make me very pleased, I might actually let you try for two more minutes before we go to bed.”


End file.
